Twas The Night Before Christmas
by junealii
Summary: Legos and a 3 year old make a deadly combination when Reid undertakes a babysitting assignment. But Santa has a trick up his sleeve to make it all better.


_To be completely honest with everyone that is reading this story, I did not want to write or post this story. After flashpenguin gave me the prompt of Reid babysitting Henry and having to read 'Twas The Night Before Christmas', I just brushed it off because Reid is an extremely difficult character for me to write. But after a late night incident with a Lego, this idea just came to me and for fun I wrote this little piece and I certainly didn't plan on doing anything with it. But after many threats from flashpenguin and a little bit of persuasion, here it is for all of you and your reading enjoyment._

* * *

><p>At first, he thought he could handle it. He was a certifiable genius after all - the seven degrees stated that fact explicitly - and taking care of a small child couldn't be that hard, could it? But the second JJ closed the door behind her, Reid knew that he was in for it. As soon as the latch on the door clicked, Henry screamed, and Reid wasn't quite sure how something that small could make such a loud and horrific screeching noise.<p>

"Henry, let's not scream, okay?" Reid asked loudly, making sure the hysterical child could hear him over the screaming.

"NO!" Henry screamed. Defiant and piercing, and a warning of all that was to come.

Reid watched as Henry darted from one side of the room to the other and back again. He knew statistics and had read many books about children and how to care for them, but those books hadn't really prepared him for a real-life situation. How long could a child's vocal chords last? His eidetic memory came up short.

Once the screaming had stopped, Reid thought maybe something as simple as playing with Legos would satisfy the young boy, but he hadn't intended on Henry turning Legos into projectiles.

"Henry, buddy," Reid started, as Legos rained down upon him, "let's not throw Legos at Uncle Spencer okay?"

"No!" Henry shouted with a giggle as he tossed more Legos in Reid's direction. Reid glanced around at all the little multi-colored pieces scattered across the floor and tried to figure out something to entertain the boy that wouldn't cause bodily harm or the splitting of his ear drums.

He couldn't remember a single thing that would help him in his present situation from any of the books he had read. And it wasn't exactly like he could do what his mom did, because he didn't have what one would call an ideal childhood. But there was one thing that his mom had always done that and he seemed to like it at the time, if he remembered correctly.

"Hey Henry," Reid said quietly and he wasn't sure that Henry could even hear him over all the noise he was making, but at the sound of his quiet voice Henry halted his movements, dropping all the Legos in his hands to the ground.

"Yeah?" Henry asked. Reid was surprised that the boy had actually heard him and he was even more shocked that he had stopped throwing Legos at him. Then he remembered the first rule of hostage negotiation: get the UNSUB's attention. Now to remember rule number two: follow through.

"Do you think you might want to read a book with me?" Reid asked timidly. He remembered that reading was what his mom had done, and he wasn't quite sure that it would work, but he was desperate for anything after two straight hours of chaos.

"Yeah," Henry said rushing out of the room and down the hallway. Reid absorbed the sound of the quiet for a second before the sound of little feet could be heard down the hallway.

"This one." Henry said, shoving a bright red book into Reid's hands.

"'_Twas the Night Before Christmas'_? Did you know that this poem was also called _'A Visit From St. Nicholas'_ and was written in 1822?" Reid stated as he looked down at the young boy.

Henry looked at the book with the multi-colored pages. "Unca 'pencer, what's a poem?"

"A poem is a composition in verse, especially one that is characterized by a highly developed…" Reid started before he realized that he was only talking to a three year old. "A poem is kind of a story that rhymes."

"Like Dr. Seuss?" Henry asked.

"Yes Henry, just like Dr. Seuss." Reid said, amazed that the young boy had understood his simplified explanation. Reaching over, he lifted Henry onto his lap, then he opened the book.

"'Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house not a creature was stirring not even a mouse," Reid started as Henry shifted back against his chest. Smiling at his uncle, Henry lifted his chubby head and pointed to the small mouse in the picture.

"The mouse is sleeping." Henry whispered loudly.

Nodding he continued carefully - lest the moment was broken. "The stocking were hung by the chimney with care, in hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there."

"We got stockings!" Henry said proudly as Reid ruffled his hair and thought that maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he thought. Then Henry nestled up and yawned widely. Sticking his thumb in his mouth, the young child glanced at the book, then at Reid with anticipation.

Getting his second wind, Reid continued on. About halfway through the book, Henry had started to slump farther into Reid and his remarks halted. And as the end of the story approached, Henry's breathing evened out. His small eyelids drooped lower with every sentence.

Turning to the final page, Reid read softly, "He sprang to his sleigh, to his team gave a whistle and away they all flew like the down of a thistle. But I heard him exclaim, 'ere he drove out of sight 'Happy Christmas to all, and to all a good night," Reid whispered and closed the book. He should really think about moving Henry to his bed, but the room was warm and the couch was so comfortable. He could take a moment and recuperate.

Resting his head against the back of the couch, he smiled as he closed his eyes. _Just five minutes…_ was his last thought.

Reid was jolted awake when a hand rested on his arm. "Spence, we're back," JJ said softly. Immediately he noticed the weight in his lap was gone and he glanced around the room.

"Will is putting him to bed," JJ explained as she glanced around the room that looked as though a CAT 4 tornado had hit it. "Looks like you guys had a lot of fun." She noticed the Legos and various other toys scattered across the floor.

"I'm sorry, I meant to…" Reid started before JJ interrupted.

"Spence, you watched Henry which was a big help to us; I will clean up. Go home and go to bed."

Sighing Reid stood up and turned towards the door with JJ following behind him. Handing him his coat, JJ offered a small smile. "Thank you. I know this isn't your thing but I think you did a pretty good job and you don't have too many battle wounds." She said with a chuckle as she pointed out a red mark on his cheek, undoubtedly made by a flying Lego.

"You might want to warn the next guy that Legos really hurt." He rubbed the mark on his cheek, "And they aren't very pleasant when you step on them either," he added with a small chuckle.

"Thanks again."

"You're welcome." Reid said as he opened the door. Stopping he turned around with a smile "Merry Christmas, JJ."

Standing on tip-toe, JJ gave a small peck on his uninjured cheek. "Merry Christmas, Spence."

And with that he was gone.

He would be back. And the next time, Henry would be better. With a bounce in his step, he headed toward the car. He could get the hang of this parenting thing. Rubbing his cheek, he winced. But first, he should tell JJ to hide the Legos.


End file.
